Revision
by BlondieBrit
Summary: Francis, Arthur, Heracles, Roderich and Gilbert share a flat in boarding school. Their end of year exams are looming but Francis is struggling with revision. Arthur would help… but the alcohol is brought out. T for swearing


**It seems that I can't get revision out of my head, so instead of revising myself and passing MY exams, I made this so some of my favourite characters can pass theirs! This isn't very good but since it's finished I thought I might as well upload it **

It was the end of the last school year, and exams were looming. Four roommates were sprawled across the common room, surrounded by various books, papers and food remains. Roderich was perched on the edge of a chair, leaning over to write up another copy of his notes that were piled up across the small table and even on top of an abandoned pizza box. Arthur was lying horizontally on a sofa, his legs hanging over the edge and he was holding a book above his head, a cup of tea perched on the edge of the note-covered table. Lying on the floor, Heracles' arms making a temporary pillow for himself as he snoozed on top of his textbooks. Francis was curled up on the other half of Arthur's sofa, his textbook open at the first page, still unread after hours. He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time, and found himself checking out his housemates, wondering what the time was, desperately trying to think of _something_ to do that could take him away from revision.

"Hey, guys…" he broke the silence and was acknowledged by a grunt of interest from Arthur and a glance from Roderich as he stopped writing. Heracles stayed asleep. "I can't seem to revise, er, properly. You all have a method, any advice for moi?" he looked sheepishly and Arthur sighed, twisting and pulling himself upright, stretching and looked in disbelief at him.

"How have you revised before?" A large eyebrow was raised as he awaited the reply.

"In France I never revise… normally. I find lessons in English hard and need to now." Arthur punched him playfully.

"Your sentence structure is so terrible, it's a jolly good thing that you aren't taking English lit." he looked over to his book and then had a think.

"I find that making notes helps." Roderich piped up, arms folded at the interruption.

Arthur scoffed slightly and pointed at him with a fingerless gloved hand.

"You use more paper than the rest of us put together, we have no room or resources for another bloody note maker!" turning back to Francis, he thought again and rested an elbow on his knee. Francis felt a smile form as Arthur's baggy top hung down and ever-so-slightly revealed his toned torso.

"I just read and it sinks in; I can't help you there really, mate. Althoug you could try explaining it to someone. Yes, do that. Tell me all about…" he snatched the book from the Frenchman whose thoughts were still on 'sink in' and nodded. "…tell me about the health and safety precautions in a kitchen." He changed position on the chair and faced Francis, green eyes watching him from over the book expectantly.

"I don't care about it…" Francis groaned and leant back, hands over his face. He received a slight kick from Arthur who was still waiting,

"Even I know most of this, Home Economics is such an easy lesson…"

Francis scowled in defense of his favourite subject.

"It isn't. It has much important and difficult information. Your Shakespeare is terrible." He received a harder kick in the leg for that and a scowl.

"If everything is so negative, just drop out, frog; and don't be rude about Shakespeare, he's wonderful! Enough of that, tell me about this health and safety bollocks or I will go back to my own revision."

"Can you two be quiet please? If not, leave the room. We all agreed on quiet study, not arguments!" Roderich glared at them and Arthur motioned for Francis to get up.

"Fine Rodders, we'll leave you and sleeping beauty. Come on Francis we can work in my room." He stood up and picked his book off the floor. Francis swung his legs off the chair and knocked the cup over, spilling the tea over the piles of notes. "Shit, go, go, go!" Arthur giggled and pushed Francis out the door as the furious cursing in Austrian started.

Closing the door and running into the kitchen, they burst into laughter and Arthur clicked the kettle on to make himself another cup.

"You bloody idiot," he grinned. Francis leant back against the counter and waited for Arthur to finish making the tea before picking up the books and following him to his room. Francis tried to think of the room as a study, not bedroom, in case he behaved 'inappropriately' as Arthur often called it, except when they were both drunk, that is.

"Hey, Gil" Arthur greeted his roommate who was listening to music in his bed and mouthing the lyrics whilst looking at sticky notes that were plastered over the wall around him. Shrugging, Arthur sat on his own bed and patted next to him for Francis to sit. With shaky legs he did so, and put the textbooks down in between them.

"So, er, health and safety in the kitchen starts before you handle the food…" -a study, a study, a study, a study- was a mantra in his head. Arthur distracted him by reaching in his pocket and bringing out a hipflask, full of whiskey knowing him, and drank a bit before passing it to Francis.

"Bad Arthur, you know alcohol is banned." Francis tutted teasingly but nevertheless took the container and sipped at it. It hurt his throat and he coughed.

"Mon dieu, let me give you proper alcohol." He went to his own room and fetched the wine bottle from under his bed. Returning, Gilbert had taken his earphones out and was chatting with Arthur across the room.

"Voila!" Francis looked around for containers and Arthur passed two teacups over with a smile, Gilbert leaning across to pass his handled pint glass. Francis filled them and took one of the teacups, tipping the liquid down his throat and smiling in pleasure. He filled their expecting drinking vessels again.

The bottle was empty and a crack sounded as Gilbert popped open a beer can that was part of the stash he hid down the side of the bed. He passed two more to the others and, now all rather tipsy, knocked it back; uncaring about the conflict with the wine and brandy that they had consumed previously.

Arthur leant over and fell onto the bed, smiling. He played with Francis' belt which was at his head level, and caused Francis to bite his lip. Gilbert smirked at the situation and ignored his friend's silent pleas of help. Francis gulped as his belt was undone.

Suddenly Arthur was sitting next to him again, belt wound around his wrist, as he was slouched against the wall. He picked up Francis' textbook. Francis groaned slightly and rested his elbows on his knees to hide his erection.

"Whatarethe," Arthur slurred. "What are the parts of an egg?" he started to giggle. Francis kept a careful eye on him in case he rolled off the bed, he was drunker than he seemed to realise; as usual.

"What is funny, mon cher?" Arthur just patted his friend's shoulder with a belt-covered hand and smiled. "You have a funny lesson." He stretched and suddenly his other hand found his not-yet-empty brandy hipflask. Before Francis could stop him, Arthur had downed it and licked his lips, making Francis bite his lip again. He started to hum a song to himself, moving his hands in the air as if he was singing to some invisible person.

Francis shook his head in exasperation as Arthur finished his song and rolled around the bed, belt on his wrist and his top was rising up. He rolled onto his back, hanging off the bed and smiled as the blood rushed to his head and started to slide onto the floor, giggling. Francis securely grabbed his friend's legs and tugged him back on the bed.

Arthur dropped the textbook into Francis' lap and, using the man's leg for a pillow, fell asleep. Gilbert started to snigger and cracked open another beer, returning his attention to his own revision on the wall.

Francis leant down and whispered to his friend, "Arthur, you torture me. One day I will not have self control enough to keep away." He stroked his hair and smiled, moving the textbook away and moving slightly so Arthur wouldn't get a sore neck at the angle.


End file.
